Sparks Between Us
by AvatarofBahamut
Summary: ZuToph, a.k.a. Toko, ONESHOT. After being Firelord for four years, Zuko finally asks Toph to become his queen. Also, he recalls how they first got to know each other.


**Sparks (Between Us)**

It had been almost four years since Zuko had ascended the throne as Firelord. But, he had not yet married, and the common people were becoming anxious.

"My lord, your subjects worry that if you do not marry soon, you will not have an heir. I'm surprised that it's been so long and you haven't found a wife, yet." One of his advisors said in a slightly scolding tone. Zuko smiled, and raised a hand up for his advisor to be silent.

"You have no need to fret. I was simply waiting. I had already considered a wife …but she was not yet of marrying age when I first knew how I felt about her."

His advisor was confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't know of whom you speak my lord."

"That's quite all right. I am having a reunion celebration tonight, if you recall. I am going to propose to her then."

"So, who is this woman, my lord?" Firelord Zuko whispered into his advisors ear. He stepped back, as if startled.

"You're serious! You couldn't possibly mean…"

"Yes, I am going to ask Toph Bei-Fong to marry me."

"Well…then…I have no further need to discuss with you my lord. I should not question your decisions…."

"….But, I guess I might as well ask…why Ms. Bei-Fong?"

"If you recall, at one point in time before the final defeat of my father, I was traveling with the Avatar and his companions."

"Yes, yes, go on."

"…One night, as we all getting ready for bed, I saw her sitting by herself, staring up at the darkened sky. I was curious, came, and sat by her.

'It's quite starry out, tonight, isn't it?' I timidly tried to talk to her.

'Actually, I wouldn't know.' She said, 'I'm blind.'

I was a little confused by this, since I've never actually interacted with her up until that point. She seemed to function just fine without anyone's help…I would have never thought she was blind.

And, as if she knew I was thinking that, she said to me, 'Even though I was born blind, I don't have a problem "seeing". I use Earthbending to see what's around me.'

She pointed to several objects and named them, but then sighed.

'But my parents don't understand. They think because I am blind I am automatically helpless. Because of that, I have always been trying to prove to everyone that I am not.'

'So.. you're name is Toph, right?'

'Yeah, and you're Zuko?' I nodded.

'It must be painful…' I empathized with her. I knew pain all too well.

'I know that feeling.' I told her about my father and how I had been banished, and all the things I thought had went wrong with me. It felt weird that I would just open up to somebody like that…

But, even though it was hard to talk about, she never stopped listening to me. And, I really appreciated it.

She also told me about how she had secretly been competing in Earthbending rumbles in her hometown, and how she eventually became the Avatar's Earthbending teacher.

Azula had captured my Uncle at that point, so it was nice to have someone to talk to when he was not around.

We talked a lot more after that, and we grew very attached to one another…

But, sadly, when my father and sister were finally defeated, we had gone our separate ways… I only saw her again a few times during the last four years, but, during that time, I began to miss her…and I realized that I loved her. My only hope is that she feels the same way…"

Zuko's advisor was a little teary-eyed after Zuko related his tale. He saluted to him, and began to depart.

"Thank you for answering my question, Firelord. I will leave in peace. I wish you the best of luck tonight."

Zuko needed all the luck he could get, but it would soon pay off.

That night, during the celebration, once again laid eyes on Toph.

She had grown since he last saw her.

She was slightly taller, and she let her hair hang down a little, rather than keep it up tight in a bun like she usually did. Her dress was a simply green Kimono. As long as it was simple, and not girlish and frilly, she did not mind having to wear it.

He proposed to her that night, saying to her:

"It would give me great joy…if you were to sit beside me as my queen."

Toph looked down a moment, and actually blushed. This was rare for her, but it was a good sign, in the eyes of the advisor, who was secretly watching from a distance.

Toph said yes to him. The advisor smiled, and left the party, feeling satisfied that the Firelord had finally found himself a wife. He did not get to see them both share the good news with everyone (including the Avatar himself and his other friends), but he knew on the inside, he knew Zuko and Toph would be very happy together.

From what he had heard, the two had much in common.

They were tough combatants, from the stories of the war he was told, and he had also heard both had a strong will, a sense of pride, and thirst to prove themselves, good qualities, in his eyes, for two great leaders. Especially for the Fire Nation, he thought. There was still damage that needed to be fixed from the war those years ago, and perhaps with help, they could accomplish anything, and bring the Fire Nation back to the way all the nations were supposed to be: at peace with each other.

**I know this is not the best Toko (Zutoph) fanfic ever, but it is my first one, so I know it's not the best it can be yet. I have a full fledge version of this one in the works (in others words, not a ONESHOT like this one is). So, be sure to be on the lookout for when it comes!**

**-The Avatar of Bahamut (a.k.a. Platinum Dragon)**

**P.S. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, Zuko and Toph would have hooked up by now. Thank you.**


End file.
